wishes
by SkyBlackMalfoy
Summary: Draco descrubre que Hermione Granger tiene muchos secretos escondidos MiniFic de 5 capitulos
1. Chapter 1

WISHES

5 años habían pasado, 5 años de un nuevo comienzo pero para Draco Malfoy no habían sido los mejores 5 años de su vida.

5 de junio eso significaba solo una cosa era su cumpleaños, 22 años de vida – quizá mal vivida – pensaba muy a menudo el rubio quien se había escapado de casa (claro por así decirlo) y se encontraba vagando por el mundo muggle, estaba harto de esa hipocresía de ese falso amor que mágicamente nacía cada año el día de su cumpleaños, así que vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca zapatos negros y corbata a juego se encontraba paseando por una pequeña ciudad cerca de Londres era un lugar pintoresco – pensaba el rubio-a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver con claridad los letreros de los locales cuando un letrero capto su atención _**wishes **_leyó con letras neón verdes el rubio.

era un bar un gran local con 2 enormes ventanales que no dejaban al descubierto nada pues dos cortinajes negros los cubrían muy bien una pequeña puerta de metal negra parecía ser la única entrada al lugar la calle era oscura pero se podía apreciar un poco de música proveniente del lugar, Draco saco su varita y desapareció su túnica, saco y corbata guardo la varita y desabotono los primeros 2 botones de su blanca camisa cruzo la calle y entro al lugar los colores que predominaban era el rojo y verde con un poco de negro las mesas eran redondas con manteles verdes y rojos había una gran barra donde había bancos altos de color negro la estantería estaba llena de botellas de alcohol y en el centro había una pista de baile y un escenario con telón negro las luces en su mayoría verdes y rojas hacían del lugar algo único en las paredes había carteles de bandas de rock tanto mágicas como muggles

Así que el bar es tanto para muggles como para magos – pensó el rubio, miro su reloj que marcaba ya las 11:00 pm – bueno para ser un viernes por la noche el lugar está bastante lleno – volvió a pensar el rubio, miro hacia la barra y diviso un asiento libre camino hacia hay y se sentó tenía una buena vista del lugar

Buenas noches señor que le sirvo – hablo una voz un tanto conocida, Draco miro a la chica tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuello de un intenso color caramelo que de nuevo le recordó a alguien era de tez blanca muy delgada y tenía los ojos de color azules la chica le sonrió – primera vez – volvió a preguntar

Si, eeh pues dame un whisky – contesto el, no sabía por qué

Pero la chica lo ponía nervioso

Claro en un segundo – contesto sonriente la mujer, ella se volteo para tomar la botella y Draco (como cualquier hombre ) le miro el trasero

Firme – murmuro el rubio un tanto para si

Aquí está su whisky señor – puso sobre la mesa un bazo con el líquido ámbar

Gracias y dígame una cosa el bar es … bueno me entiende – comento el rubio mirando con atención a la mujer

Sí, es para magos y muggles – contesto la chica

Ya veo, no pensé encontrar un lugar así – contesto el rubio ante la mirada azul de la chica

Ni yo, quizá por eso me decidí a abrirlo – comento como si nada la castaña

Es usted la dueña – comento un tanto sorprendido el chico, la mujer parecía de su edad si no es que más joven y el bar bueno era concurrido

Sí, tengo casi 5 años con el – comento la mujer ante un atónito Draco

¿es usted es bruja? – pregunto el blondo

Claro y una de las mejores – comento en tono hilarante la mujer

Es raro no la recuerdo-a firmo el rubio

Que mal, que no lo hagas Draco – contesto la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba del lugar.

Draco miro a la mujer y repaso a todas las brujas que conocía (eran demasiadas seamos honestos, ser uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico te hacia ser muy sociable) de pronto las luces se encendieron todas en un tono rojo bajo y se centraron en el escenario una voz hablo

Damas y caballeros a llegado la hora que todos esperábamos aquí en wishes nuestra querida dueña y barman nos deleitara con un baile y con ustedes la bruja más famosa de todo el mundo JANE – todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos las luces se encendieron de manera muy tenue permitiendo ver con claridad a la mujer tenía un pantalón entallado que parecía de cuero y una blusa straples por arriba del ombligo en color verde calzaba una botas negras de piel de pronto una música bastante alta sonó (1) (poner la canción 4 minutos de Madonna ft Justin timberlake ) la música sonó más fuerte y un hombre comenzó a cantar, Draco sabía que ya había escuchado esa canción muchas veces antes

Granger- dijo para sí mismo, miro con atención a la chica podía ser ella, claro que era ella se había cortado el cabello y se había cambiado el color de los ojos pero ¿Por qué?, claro que era ella Jane era su segundo nombre, - ahora entiendo por qué me dijo que era un lástima que no la reconociera – el rubio centro su atención al baile de la mujer era más que sensual la manera en como movía las caderas en como bajaba y subía en como sacudía su cabello (2) ( vean el video pues así como baila Madonna bailaba Hermione ) pasaron los minutos y Draco seguía perdido en el baile hipnótico de Hermione , el baile termino y de nuevo la multitud enloqueció Hermione agradecía los aplausos y bajaba del escenario apareciendo en la barra frente a los grises ojos del rubio

Granger – saludo el rubio

¿cuánto te tomo saberlo? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

Pues al escuchar la canción y el nombre que te daba el presentador solo uní las piezas- contesto con una sonrisa el rubio

Ja ya veo y dime Malfoy que haces aquí el dia de tu cumpleaños – pregunto de igual forma la castaña

Harto de la hipocresía y del falso amor – contesto con sinceridad el rubio

Salud por eso – contesto la castaña mientras le volvía a servir algo de whisky al rubio y se servía un poco ella

Y dime Granger por que estas aquí – cuestiono ahora el rubio

Digamos que no podía volver – contesto ella a su vez

Que mal – respondió el rubio

Ni tanto, me va bien con el lugar y el baile es buen ejerció – afirmo la castaña, Draco la miro de pies a cabeza - ¿te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto la castaña al percatarse de la mirada del rubio

Claro, pero me gustaría ver que hay debajo de toda esa piel – contesto el

Pues si te quedas quizá puedas saberlo – contesto coqueta el castaña

Estas ligando con migo castaña – pregunto en el mismo tono empleado por la mujer minutos antes

¿Y si es así que Malfoy? – pregunto aún más coqueta la mujer

Nada, pues vamos de aquí – ataco el rubio

No podemos solo irnos, ya falta poco para cerrar – dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba de nuevo dejando al rubio solo, durante un par de horas la castaña solo se aparecía por el lugar de rubio para llenar su vaso pero se iba no decía nada solo sonreía cuando el reloj del rubio marcaba las 3:00 am en punto las luces de lugar se encendieron, Draco supo que era el momento de cerrar todos los magos y muggles comenzaron a salir del local felicitando a la castaña por el show cuando el lugar estuvo completamente solo la castaña se acercó al rubio

Bueno vamos – dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano al rubio quien la agarro y caminaron hacia detrás del local donde había unas escaleras que llevan a la parte de arriba del local- vivo arriba es más económico – soltó con un risa la mujer subieron las escaleras en silencio cuando entraron a lugar Draco lo recorrió con la mirada era grande ( claro un poco de magia) tenía una sala y una tele muggle un comedor para 4 personas y una pequeña cocina había un pasillo con 3 puertas de madera la luz era baja y suave de pronto una de las puertas del corredor se abrió y de ella salió una pequeña niña de cabello negro y de piel blanca traía un pijama de color rojo la niña se acercó a Hermione

Qué bueno que volviste mami – dijo la niña mirando a Hermione, quien se agacho a al altura de la menor y la cargo

Marie quiero presentarte a un amigo , el es Draco Malfoy – dijo la mujer señalando al rubio

Es un placer señor Malfoy – dijo la pequeña mirando al rubio, Draco soltó un jadeo cuando vio los ojos de la pequeña ojos que solo había visto una vez en su vida ese VERDE tan único ese VERDE que solo había visto en el niño que vivo

El placer es todo mío muñeca – contesto el rubio dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña

Si me permites Malfoy , iré a acostar a esta niña – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a el cuarto de la niña- ponte cómodo – indico la mujer señalando un sofá de la sala, Draco camino había el lugar y se dejó caer pesadamente así que Granger tenía una hija y si su intuición no le fallaba era de Harry Potter el mismo que tenía 4 años de casado con Ginebra Wesley siguió pensando y no se percato de que la castaña lo miraba desde un lugar tras el

Suéltalo ya Malfoy – lo sorprendio la castaña

¿Cuánto años tiene? – pregunto el rubio

4 años y algunos meses – contesto mecánica la rubia

¿ su padre sabe de su existencia? – sorprendio ahora el rubio

No, no sabe que tiene una hija, fue en la despedida de soltero de Harry una cosa llevo a la otra claro que había mucho alcohol de por medio cuando nos despertamos juntos y recordamos lo sucedo decidimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso pero al poco tiempo me entere que estaba embarazada asi que me fui de hay, adema es lógico de quien es hija tu mismo lo as adivinado – explico la castaña dejándose caer pesadamente junto al rubio

_N/A Hola a todos bueno este es un mini fic de 5 capitulos que estoy escribiendo para des estresarme un poco espero les guste y lo lean :D _

_Con amor cariño y respeto _

_Sky (princesa de las serpientes)_

_PD de verdad escuchen la canción en el momento que dice es muy buena ( soy fan de Madonna ) y vean el video _


	2. Chapter 2 Transiciones

WISHES

2. Transición

Draco abrió los ojos y por un instante se sintió desorientado hasta que todo cobro sentido busco a la castaña pero la cama estaba vacía, se puso los bóxer y tomo sus pantalones para ponérselos y salió del pequeño cuarto, camino hacia la cocina y la encontró hay con una sudadera grande y las piernas desnudas camino hacia atrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura beso su cuello y comenzó a meter la mano por el final de la sudadera

Buenos días, dormiste bien- saludo la mujer ante la intromisión de el rubio

Si, muy bien y tu – pregunto subiendo sus manos por la cara interna del muslo

Bastante bien , podrías ir a despertar a Marie – pidió la castaña

Claro que si – dijo pero antes de irse le dio una suave nalgada al trasero de la castaña

Draco recorrió el pasillo y llego hasta la puerta con el nombre de la pequeña en la puerta cuando la abrió quedo asombrado el techo del cuarto era como una ventana al mismo cielo y había fotos volando por los lugares reconoció algunas fotos de su época escolar y otras más eran del embarazo de Hermione así como de fiestas infantiles y el nacimiento de la niña, una foto paso cerca del rubio y este la tomo, era la foto del último año estaban las 4 casa y ellos dos estaban juntos claro por ser premios anuales tenían que estar juntos

Yo sabía que te había visto en algún lado – dijo una pequeña voz

A si – respondió el rubio dejando flotar la foto

Sip, tu ibas a la escuela con mama eso quiere decir que conoces a papa- contesto la niña

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Draco, girando hacia la pequeña que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama y lo miraba tranquilamente

Pues eso- dijo señalando la foto que el rubio había tenido en sus manos hacia unos cuantos minutos – mi mama dice que papa estudiaba con ella y que eran amigos, pero nunca me dijo quién es, tu si sabes verdad – volvió a cuestionar la niña

Si tu madre no te dice el nombre, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo- contesto el hombre

Y tú tienes hijos – decidió cambiar el tema

No, no tengo hijos – contesto con una sonrisa el rubio

Pues yo no tengo papa, tú no tienes hijos, yo podría ser tu hija y tu mi papa , no le digas a mama pero esto de ser las 2 me aburre un poco – musito la niña en voz queda

Pues quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo, pero por ahora es momento de ir a desayunar – contesto el cargando a la niña y saliendo del cuarto cuando llegaron al comedor la mesa estaba puesta había jugo de naranja hot cakes y huevo con jamón y café para los adultos y leche con chocolate para Marie

¿Qué harán hoy?- pregunto el rubio cuando Hermione recogía los platos

Pues abro el bar hasta las 8 de la noche, por lo general vemos películas, salimos a comer y tomamos un helado – contesto ella enumerando lo que hacían durante el día

¿ y mañana abres el bar?- pregunto un poco mas interesado el rubio

No mañana no abro … ¿ por qué tu interés?- respondió la castaña mirando con atención al rubio

Por qué veras, estoy saliendo con una mujer y quiero invitarla a ella y a su encantadora hija a comer a mi casa mañana – dijo felizmente, la castaña espera que después de lo dicho comenzara a reír pero no el se mantenía serio, cuando se acostó con el la noche pasada no pensaba en las consecuencias de nada , lo hizo porque quiso por que el rubio le gustaba por que le gusto esa forma en se entendieron tan bien pero ahora ella no estaba segura de querer algo "formal" con el hijo de lucius Malfoy

Tú vives en el mundo mágico – afirmo la niña mirando fijamente a Draco

Si, así es vivo en la mansión Malfoy con mis padres – contesto el centrado su atención a la menor – tú has ido al mundo mágico- cuestiono el

Si hace como 2 años, creo, la verdad no me acuerdo bien pero supongo que sí, bueno pero tú quieres que yo y mama vallamos a tu casa a comer con tus papas – pregunto de nuevo la niña *baya esta niña si es hija de Granger y sin duda tiene algo de Potter no se queda callada pero el mismo tiempo reserva sus comentarios*. Pensó Draco mirando los ojos verdes de la niña

Así es, yo quiero que tú y tu madre vallan a mi casa a comer con mis padres- contesto el *parece que hablo con un adulto y no con una niña de 5 años *.volvió a pensar el rubio

Eso quiere decir que tu y mama son … NOVIOS- estallo la menor en sonoras carcajadas y grititos que hicieron reír a Draco

Pues algo así, crees que tu mama quiera – dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a la niña

Mama es muy romántica – contesto la menor y ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña que parecía ausente después se miraron de nuevo y soltaron unas risitas cómplices eso pareció sacar de su ensoñación a la castaña

De que me perdí – pregunto divertida al ver a su hija feliz

De nada , verdad Marie – pregunto el rubio volviéndole a hacer el guiño a la niña quien sonrió

Sip mami de nada – rio la pequeña y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

Creo que es hora de que me valla – comento el rubio después de unos minutos

Tienes que irte – comento Hermione desde la cocina

No tengo pero, traigo la ropa de ayer, podría ir a cambiarme y regresar por que – pregunto el rubio jugado con un tenedor

Pues quizá podríamos ver algunas películas e ir a comer un helado- dijo fingiendo des interés – claro si no tienes algo más que hacer – dijo alzando su mirada del plato que lavaba

Pues no , no tengo nada que hacer – comento el poniéndose de pie iré a cambiarme y regresare en una hora , puedo desaparecerme de aquí y aparecerme verdad – pregunto el

Claro , puedes hacer magia – comento ella

Bueno, "cielo" regreso – dijo en modo meloso y desapareció

Tal como lo menciono llego una hora después vestido con un viejo blue jean y una playera negra y tenis no dijo nada y salieron al cine después a comer y tomaron un helado la gente miraba a la singular "familia" pero a Draco parecía no importarle, llegada la noche ayudo a Hermy a abrir el lugar y se quedó un rato con la pequeña hasta que esta se quedó dormida y después bajo a darle un beso a la castaña y desaparecer cuando llego a su casa pasada la media noche callo rendido a su cama y no despertó hasta la hora del desayuno se ducho y se vistió a conciencia bajo a desayunar saludo a sus padres

-hijo a llegado esta carta para ti – comento su madre dándole un sobre de pergamino con las iniciales WB el rubio la abrió y saco un pergamino y comenzó a leer

_Estimado señor Malfoy (hurón)_

_Me complace a invitarle a la boda del señor Ronald Wesley y la señorita Lavender Brown que se llevara a cabo el próximo fin de semana esperamos contar con sus distinguida visita (ojalá y no vengas hurón) y puede traer compañía con el aprecio que merece _

_Ron (sin mi aprecio) y Lavender _

Draco soltó una risa pues las ridiculeces que Ron había escrito entre paréntesis le animaron un poco el día

Padres – dijo Draco después de aver dejado la carta a un lado

Si – dijeron los señores Malfoy

Hoy tendremos 2 invitadas a cenar

2, con qué motivo, que tengo que prepara- pregunto Narcisa

Lo que quieras esta bien, y si 2 Jane y su pequeña hija Marie – contesto el rubio

Y esa mujer Jane es tu novia Draco – pregunto por primera vez Lucius

Eso pretendo padre

Pero tiene una hija

Si una hermosa niña de 5 años, es madre soltera por que el idiota ese se fue con otra mujer -*verdades a medias*

Pobre mujer, y bueno que intereses tienes con ella

Pase con ella el dia de mi cumpleaños y la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo pero la deje de ver por algunos años y si espero tener algo serio con ella – comento el rubio antes de salir del comedor

Hermione era un lio completo, no sabía que hacer Marie tenía el cabello revuelto y aún estaba en pijama ella tenía el corto cabello mojado y de igual forma estaba en pijama las mujeres estaban sentadas frente al closet de la castaña mirando frustradas la ropa, de pr0nto un suave puff y unos pasos en el pasillo llamaron la atención de las mujeres pero no dejaron de mirar el closet

Que pasa aquí – pregunto el rubio mirando con ternura la escena

No tenemos que ponernos – dijo la pequeña señalando el armario

Eso no es problema, veamos que tengo por aquí- decía mientras sacado una de las manos que tenía detrás de la espalda era un vestido verde con brillantes era de manga larga – creo que este es para ti dijo dándoselo a la niña y claro los zapatos dijo apareciendo unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas de charol con un gran moño

Gracias Draco son de una princesa – decía la niña mientras se acercaba al rubio y le hacía ponerse a su altura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – serás un buen papa – murmuro al oído del blondo para salir corriendo a su habitación

Y yo creo que este vestido te queda a ti- dijo mostrándole a la castaña un vestido negro corto las mangas eran largar de esa tela que se trasluce ( que por lo general tiene flores, pero no recuerdo el nombre) y la espalda descubierta de igual forma apareció unos tacones negros y se los dio a la mujer

Gracias – murmuro al mismo tiempo que le daba una casto beso en los labios y entraba al baño para cambiarse

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de ese mini fic ya verán lo que sucederá, la llegada de esa invitación traerá fateles consecuencias con un final feliz **


	3. 3 COMIDA FAMILIAR UNA PROPUESTA INESPE

**WISHES **

**3. COMIDA FAMILIAR UNA PROPUESTA INESPERADA Y UNA SORPRESA **

esta es tu casa, es muy bonita y grande- decía Marie mientras veía el gran recibidor

si esta es mi casa- dijo el rubio que sostenía en brazos a la pequeña

y no te sientes solo en una casa tan grande- dijo la niña abarcando con un gesto la inmensidad de la casa

a veces me siento solo – dijo Draco mirando a la niña

De pronto unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos y aparecieron lucius y Narcisa quienes se acercaron a los recién llegados

-Jane, Marie les presento a mis padres Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy- presento Draco – Papa, mama ellas son Jane y Marie.- Dijo mientras ponía a la pequeña en el piso, Hermione no salía de su asombro pues al parecer ellos no la reconocían

mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marie – dijo la niña haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Narcisa miro encantada a la niña y se inclinó para darle un beso, Hermione nunca espero que Lucius Malfoy tomara en brazos a su hija

eres una niña muy bonita – canturreo Lucius con tono meloso cerca de

Jane es un gusto conocerte – dijo Narcisa extendiendo la mano para estrecharla, Hermione se acercó y le dio la mano Narcisa abrazo a la castaña – gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo- susurro la mujer al oído de la oji azul

y es muy inteligente- expreso Draco refriéndose a la niña que aun permanecía en brazos del patriarca de los Malfoy, Hermione noto en el tono de voz orgullo, Draco hablaba con orgullo sobre su hija, la misma que había conocido hace un par de días

señor Malfoy – saludo cortésmente la joven

Señorita es un placer tenerla en nuestra humilde casa – contesto el hombre

Mientras la comida estaba lista, todos entraron en un salón destinado a tomar él te en el habían cuadros que Hermione aposto serían los originales así como 2 repisas repletas de libros que llegan hasta el techo, Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón para 2 personas con el rubio a un lado quien había tomado posesión de su mano y la apretaba fuertemente Narcisa estaba en otro sillón frente a ellos mientras Lucius le enseñaba la pequeña colección de libros a una muy interesada Marie

Si nos disculpas Madre le mostrare a Jane tus jardines – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y levantando a la castaña

Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes por la niña tu padre parece estar encantado con la pequeña – dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo reír ante el comentario de la menor

Draco condujo a Hermione por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín que parecía un bosque en miniatura, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un banco de piedra entre algunos arboles

Esto es hermoso – dijo la castaña mirando todo el lugar

Lo sé – fue la respuesta del rubio, Hermione lo miro sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de su acompañante

Draco que sucede – dijo la joven mirando al rubio que le regreso la mirada

Cásate conmigo – soltó el blondo de golpe ante una atónita mujer – pero quiero a Hermione. Mi Hermione

La castaña hizo un moviente con la barita y los ojos se tornaron color chocolate el cabello corto y más claro se alargó y se volvió color caramelo

Si contigo es con quien deseo casarme, sabes Jane me gusta es divertida por no es la chica de la que me enamore en 3°, la madre de esa dulce niña que está dentro de la casa, si esa mujer que prefirió dejar su vida por no destruir la vida de su mejor amigo, si a ella es quien yo amo, creo que siempre la ame pero deje que esta mierda de la sangre me llenara y no lo quería ver – decía el blondo mientras sacaba un anillo un anillo que hacia unas horas estaba en su dedo – sabes este anillo representa a todo en lo que creo y quiero a mis padres y ante todo representa el error que comente y también representa mi amor por ti , y con este anillo quiero que tu Hermione Jane Granger hija de los doctores Granger que fueron dentistas muggles, tú la mejor bruja de nuestra generación te cases con migo Draco Abraxas Malfoy Black hijo de mortifagos – termino de decir mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de la un impactada castaña le coloco la fina serpiente de plata sobre el dedo y esta se ajustó a los delgados dedos de su nueva dueña, Hermione miro con detenimiento la serpiente sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas y estaba cubierta por muchos cristales negros

Yo… bueno… yo… por Merlín Bendito claro que me caso contigo – exclamo la rubia abalanzándose sobre un distraído rubio quien cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto con una castaña que besaba toda su cara.

Hermione y Draco entraron a la casa después de algunas horas, Draco le había pedido a su ahora prometida que no volviera a trasfigurar nada que se quedara así cuando entraron al comedor los señores Malfoy miraron el nuevo cambio de la castaña pero ninguno dijo nada

Antes de comenzar a comer , quiero hacer un anuncio, Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar – soltó el rubio ante la mirada de los presentes, su padre le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice su madre se secó unas cuantas lagrimas que aún no aparecían

Serás el mejor papa del mundo Draco – comento la pequeña niña al darse cuenta de que nadie decía nada – eso quiere decir que tengo abuelitos – murmuro la niña sonriéndole hacia sus nuevos abuelitos

Abuelito- murmuro Lucius -eso suena bien-

Todos comenzaron a reír, comieron entre risas y platicas divertidas ninguno se atrevió a preguntar por qué Hermione se había hecho un cambio nadie necesitaba saber por qué y a nadie le importaba mucho Narcisa y Hermione estuvieron hablando horas acerca de la boda mientras que Lucius y Draco pretendían enseñarle a bolar a la pequeña niña, la noche llego y Draco ofreció que se quedaran, los elfos prepararon una habitación para la niña

Draco – llamo la niña que estaba sentada sobre la enorme cama

Si- contesto el rubio mirando a la niña

Si te vas a casar con mama eso quiere decir que nos mudaremos a tu casa – pregunto la niña mirando hacia el joven

Sí. Y tu podrás escoger el cuarto que más te guste y lo decoraremos como más te guste – sonrió el rubio ante la idea

¿ y que pasare con WISHES? – pregunto un tanto afligida la niña le asustaba un poco la idea de dejar su hogar

Tu madre ama ese lugar así que no veo ningún problema de que sigamos trabajando en el – contesto el hombre

Eso me parece bien – dijo la niña tomando las cobijas para cubrirse

Draco salió de la habitación cuando la pequeña ya estaba dormida camino hacia su habitación y al abrirla encontró la cama vacía miro hacia el balcón y encontró a Hermione mirando la luna

Esto podría ser perfecto – murmuro el rubio sobre el cuello de la castaña

Y que necesitas para que sea perfecto – contesto la mujer

Esto – dijo el mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido y lo quitaba del cuerpo de la mujer dejándola solo en ropa interior

Esa noche los 2 hicieron el amor tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta, se amaron de todas las maneras conocidas e inventaron algunas nuevas. Hermione no sabia que hora era estaba recostada sobre el pecho del rubio mientras este pasaba apenas rozando sus dedos por la espalda de la mujer

Tengo algo que decirte – murmuro el blondo

Si- fue la única respuesta

Esta mañana me ha llegado una invitación para una boda y tenemos que asistir-

Quien se casa-

Ronald Wesley y Lavender Brown –

Yo no …

Estaré yo para ti, te presentare como mi prometida y sucederá lo que tenga que suceder no podemos seguir escondiendo las cosas. No le puedes negar a Marie su mundo y aun que me cueste creer lo que voy a decir no le puedes negar a Potter el hecho de que tiene una hija

Hermione no respondió pero se sentía tranquila segura se sentía bien y sabía que de ahora en adelante ella y Marie ya no estarían solas.

La semana paso sin pena ni gloria el blondo iba y venía de su casa al apartamento de la castaña habían programado la boda para dentro de 3 meses, Draco pensaba que Marie nunca lo llamaría papa, mientras que a Lucius y Narcisa ya les decía abuelitos, llego l viernes el rubio llego al apartamento antes de que Hermione abriera el bar cuando entro miro a la pequeña que veía una película

Marie y tu mama – pregunto el blondo por lo general Hermione siempre estaba a esas horas en la cocina pero hay no estaba

En el baño, ya tiene mucho tiempo hay, quizá está enferma hace rato fuimos a la farmacia y compro unas cosas eran cajitas pero no me dijo que eran y cuando llegamos se metió al baño y no ha salido de hay

Draco se preocupó y camino hacia el pequeño baño y toco la puerta pero nadie respondió

Hermione si te sientes mal tienes que decírmelo para ir al doctor – soltó el rubio nervioso

La puerta se abrió un Draco miro a Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y había un calendario tirado en el piso

Que sucede, me estas asustado –

Sucede que tengo 3 días de retraso –

Eso quiere decir que –

Si eso es lo que quiere decir


	4. CAPITULO 4: DRAGONICITOS, LEONCITAS Y O

CAPITULO 4: DRAGONICITOS, LEONCITAS Y OTRAS COSAS COMO 1 BODA

GRACIAS A:

Cervena_dMellark: JAJAJA SI UN PEQUEÑO MALFOY JEJE GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAP

yomellamoRalph13: SI QUE LASTIMA QUE YA BALLA A TERMINAR, QUIZA CUANDO TERMINE MIS OTROS PROYECTOS PUEDA HACER UN FIC EN TODA LA EXTENCION DE LA PALABRA YA VERAS QUE PASARA :D DE VERDAD QUE TUS COMENTARIOS ME DAN TANTA RISA, ESPERO Y ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO

Uno nunca sabe por qué suceden las cosas, pero pasan por alguna razón de eso estamos completamente seguros, es como por ejemplo hace unas semanas Hermione juraba que nunca volvería a tener un hijo y así estaba bien pero por azares del destino cierto rubio cruzo la puerta de su local y ahora esperaba a un pequeño ser

-Voy a ser papa – decía por novena vez en un 5 minutos el rubio que no paraba de sonreír

-Sí, vas a ser papa – explicaba la castaña que ahora ya estaba más tranquila

-Ósea que ahí – dijo señalando el vientre de la castaña- hay un pequeño ser humano que se va a parecer a mi o a ti o a los dos – repitió

-Si por lo general los hijos se parecen a los padres – explico de nuevo la castaña

-Pero como se lo diremos a Marie, ella no bueno tú me entiendes – murmuro el rubio borrando su sonrisa

-Lo sé, ella te llama papa cuando esté lista no la presiones, toda su corta vida solo hemos sido nosotras 2, y ahora no solo tendrá un papa sino que también un hermano – reflexiono la castaña – esperemos hasta después de la boda de mañana para decirle no podemos darle dos golpes juntos, mañana vera a Harry y no sabemos que puede suceder

Los 2 salieron del baño y se sentaron a ver la tele con la niña y como quien no quiere la cosa Hermione saco el tema de la boda

Eh cariño, mañana veremos a unas personas, en la boda de unos amigos- solto de golpe la castaña

-A tus amigos de la escuela – pregunto inocente la niña

-Si , así es a mis amigos de la escuela – apresuro a responder

-Y quizá mi .. haaa bueno tu sabes "padre" este hay – pregunto la niña haciendo comillas con la mano

-Sí, hay estará – soltó la castaña

- Bien – fue lo único que dijo la niña

La noche paso sin más el rubio se estaba acostumbrando al ajetreo del WISHES ayudaba a su prometida con todo lo que podía, esa noche ninguno de los 2 pudo dormir, Hermione porque no sabía cómo sucederían las cosas y Draco porque bueno iba a ser papa, ya lo era pero ahora sería real, la mañana siguiente todo iba bien hasta que Hermione noto que se les hacía muy tarde elegantemente tarde se hizo un lio de ropa por todos lados que nadie sabía quién era de quien al final ya todos estaban listos, Hermione tenía un hermoso vestido color melón suelto con la cintura alta y de un solo hombro el cabello lo tenía totalmente recogido y traía todos los complementos , Marie tenía un vestido blanco sin mangas y un sombrero y Draco un traje gris oscuro con camisa a cuadros roja, la fiesta seria en un jardín en la tarde, entraron por la chimenea y desaparecieron a la fiesta, cuando llegaron la ceremonia ya estaba terminando, Draco le pidió a Marie que no se quitara los lentes oscuros y a Hermione que cambiara el color de su cabello y sus ojos, haciendo rubio cobrizo el cabello y azules sus ojos.

-Lista -. Murmuro el blondo a su acompañante, esta solo le sonrió y le apretó la mano

Cuando entraron a la carpa Ron y Lavender se estaban besando pero aun así varias personas se giraron para ver a los recién llegados, Draco saludo con un gesto de cabeza y condujo a su acompañante a felicitar a los recién casados

Wesley- saludo el blondo tomando por sorpresa el pelirrojo que estaba acompañado por su ahora esposa su mejor amigo Harry Potter y Ginny quien trae cargando a un pequeño de la edad de Marie

Malfoy, pensé que no vendrías- explico el chico dándole su mano al recién llegado

Jajajaja no te ibas a escapar de mí , es solo que mi acompañante aún no estaba lista- dijo para que todos notaran a Hermione

Y no nos la piensas presentar Malfoy- pregunto Lavender tan chismosa como siempre

Claro, Jane ellos son Ron Wesley y Lavender Wesley él es Harry Potter y Ginny Potter – procedió el rubio como si nada – ella es Marie nuestra hija – presento a la pequeña

Mucho gusto – murmuraron todos

Él es mi hijo James Sirius – presento Potter a su pequeño retoño, instintivamente Hermione apretó a su hija contra sí misma el parecido de James al de Marie era impresionante

Lavender le indico la mesa a Draco que era la misma que la de Harry

Y de dónde eres Jane – pregunto Ginny mirando a su ex compañera de casa

Bueno, veras yo soy – Hermione no sabía si mentir o no

Tranquila amor ellos no tienen prejuicios a la sangre – respondió Draco mientras asentía para que Hermione les digiera la verdad

Yo, soy hija de muggles pero soy bruja – contesto ella

Que genial , yo tenía una amiga que igual era hija de muggles, Hermione Granger – murmuro con pesar Ginny

Que lastima que no sabemos nada de ella – soltó Harry de golpe que miraba interrogativamente a la "rubia"

Esta mas cerca de lo que crees Potter – dijo el rubio

La tarde paso con algunos comentario por parte de Draco quien se acercó a los recién casados para hacerles una pregunta o más bien pedirles algo, después tomo a su prometida y a su hija de la mano y las llevo al centro de la carpa donde algunas parejas bailaban y pidió que tomaran asiento tomo su varita y la coloco en su cuello amplificando su voz

Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, por si alguno de ustedes no me conoce soy Draco Malfoy y estoy aquí para dos cosas la primera es para felicitar a los recién casados y desearles todo el éxito del mundo en esta nueva etapa de su vida – los vítores y aplausos se dejaron escuchar – y la segunda es para anunciar mi compromiso con la bruja que tienen ustedes aquí, - dijo tomando la mano de la castaña- hace 5 años para ser exactos ella desapareció "misteriosa mente" y nadie sabía dónde estaba, hace unos días yo la encontré en el mundo muggle y cuando la vi recordé que siempre me había gustado que nunca jama había podido hablar con ella y nunca le había dicho que la amo, pero cuando la encontré me jure a mí mismo que no la dejaría ir jamás y ella está aquí y yo sé que ustedes – señalo a Harry, Ron y Ginny- la extrañan pero lamento decirles que ella es mía – y le dio un fugaz beso a la chica que no hacía más que sonreír- y sin más les quiero presentar a mi prometida Hermione Jane Granger – soltó el rubio mientras que la castaña se desasía del hechizo, - y también para presentarles a ustedes a mi hija Marie Malfoy Granger – dijo cargando a la niña y quitándole los lentes oscuros – que a pesar de no ser sangre de mi sangre es desde hace algunas semanas mi hija, así que les presento a mi familia y espero verlos el día de la boda – todos, los presentes miraron a la castaña y a la niña, pero solo algunas personas vieron en esos ojos verdes el reflejo de 2 pares iguales, así es Harry Potter sabía que esos ojos ese verde tan extraño solo lo tenían 3 personas contándose a sí mismo su mama, su hijo y el pero esa pequeña también, cuando la "nueva" familia se acercó a la mesa el silencio fue incomodo Ginny miraba sorprendida a su amiga mientras que Ron solo boqueaba sin saber que decir, Lavender sonreía ante el nuevo chisme que acaba de conseguir de primera fuente Harry miraba a la niña quien estaba en brazos de Draco y después todo vino de golpe, hace 5 años lo que sucedió ese día, lo que juro que nunca saldría a la luz había tenido consecuencias por asi decirlo, pero ¿Por qué ella nunca se lo había dicho? _-_

Hermione, ella es – comenzó el niño que vivió

Si, Harry ella es tu hija , hace 5 años cuando fue tu despida de soltero, tu y yo juramos que nunca hablaríamos de esto, pero cuando supe que Marie venia en camino no pude quedarme, sabía que Ginny y tu tenían un vida por delante y yo no me podía dar el lujo de arruinarla – comento apresuradamente

Y decidiste irte, y ahora estás aquí para decirnos que te vas a casar con Draco – dijo el en tono solemne

Así es Harry, yo pensaba que jamás tendría una familia y ahora estoy a unos meses de conseguirla- dijo ella tomando la mano del rubio. Ginny miraba con atención la escena sin decir nada de pronto la niña dio la cara que hacía unos minutos tenia oculta en el pecho del rubio, y la pelirroja sintió una mezcla de decepción, ira y dolor mucho dolor se apodero de ella

ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA TRAIDORA GRANGER, TE REVOLCASTE CON MI HOMBRE Y TUBISTE UNA MALDITA BASTARDA – exploto la mujer señalando a la niña quien amenaza con llorar

Mi mami no es una perra ni una traidora, yo no soy eso que dijiste señora, y eres una mala persona al decir eso – gimoteo la niña ante la mirada de una furibunda pelirroja

Claro que si lo eres … eres una maldita mal nacida – volvió a repetir la mujer, pero lo que Ginny no sabía es que cuando una leona tiene un cachorro lo defiende con garras y eso fue lo que hizo Hermione, antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo la castaña le dio una sonora bofetada que le volteo la cara

Jamás en tu maldita vida vuelvas a decir que mi hija es una mal nacida me escuchas con migo puedes meterte pero con mi hija no … perra – escupió la castaña

Draco, podemos irnos, vamos con los abuelitos ellos son malos y yo no los quiero ver nunca jamás ni a el – señalo a Harry – el es el hombre que se acostó con mi mama pero yo no quiero como papa, no me dejes con el Draco vámonos – suplico la niña

Claro que sí, vamos Hermy – Draco se puso de pie, tomo a la niña en brazos quien se abrazó al rubio tomo su abrigo y el de la niña y a su mujer y se giraron para salir de ahí – a si antes de que se me olvide Potter la niña no necesita nada de ti para eso mi tiene a mí, ella tan solo quería saber quien la había engendrado- escupió el rubio ante un Harry que no sabía que hacer

- sería el colmo si esa maldita quisiera algo de Harry – contesto Ginny – pero que ni sueñe con tener el apellido Potter – se relamió la mujer

Ella no necesita su maldito apellido ella es una MALFOY y sabes una cosa Wesley – comenzó el rubio

Potter – corrigió ella

No , Potter es el – señalo al pelinegro que miraba a Hermione y a Marie – y el – dijo señalando al pequeño niño que aún no comprendía que sucedía – tú dices que ella es una traidora pero no vez más haya de tu nariz si ella fuera toda esa mierda que dices, no se hubiera ido, se hubiera quedado a hacer tu vida miserable pero por que eras su amiga y el su amigo decidió sacrificar su vida en el mundo mágico porque tu y el estuvieran felices ahora quien es la maldita a si los espero el día de la boda luego les mando la invitación, lo hago porque yo se que a pesar de toda la mierda que tu as dicho- señalo a la pelirroja- y lo que tu as callado – señalo a Harry – ella aun lo quiere – dicho esto el rubio salió del lugar – bueno vallamos a casa a dormir y mañana iremos a desayunar con los abuelitos te parece Marie – pregunto el hombre restándole un poco de importancia a lo sucedido

**Gracias por su paciencia y perdón por no haber publicado antes pero este capitulo me costo muchísimo no me sentía comoda con el pero ahora y después de un buen rato me gusto como quedo espero y la próxima semana subirles el capitulo final del fic **


End file.
